Keanu Reeves
Keanu Reeves (1964 - ) Deaths in Film *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' (1991) [Ted 'Theodore' Logan]: Killed, along with Alex Winter, by their evil robot duplicates after they throw them off a cliff; they find themselves in the afterlife and eventually manage to come back to life after beating Death (William Sadler) at several different games. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) (Thanks to Zylom and Layne) *''Little Buddha'' (1993) [Siddhartha]: Dies of unspecified circumstances during the passing of time, he only appears in flashbacks. *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [Kevin Lomax]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in Al Pacino's office; this rejection of Satan's offer results in the undoing of all his previous interaction in Keanu's life, bringing him back to life at the exact point he was at the beginning of the movie. *''The Matrix (1999)'' [Neo]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Hugo Weaving in a hallway inside the Matrix; he is brought back to life by the power of Carrie-Anne Moss' love. (It's arguable as to whether this constitutes a "death scene" or a "brink-of-death scene," but since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list it.) (Thanks to Tal and Bobby) *''The Watcher'' (2000) [David Allen Griffin]: Burned to death when a fire breaks out in the gasoline-soaked warehouse, when he accidentally knocks over his candles igniting the fuel, after Keanu is stabbed with a syringe and shot by James Spader (causing him to fall back into the flames); he dies after jumping out of a window whilst on fire after an escaping James and Marisa Tomei. Keanu's burned body is shown afterwards floating in the river when James checks to make sure he's dead. (Thanks to Tal and Gary) *''The Matrix Revolutions (2003)'' [Neo]: Overloaded when the Matrix's consciousness channels an enormous amount of energy through him in order to destroy Hugo Weaving.'' (Thanks to RiffXRaff, Tal and Gary)'' *''The Lake House (2006)'' [Alex Wyler]: Hit by a bus while crossing the street to meet Sandra Bullock; Sandra later manages to prevent his death by sending a message back through time to him. (Thanks to Eric and Mathew) *''The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)'' [Klaatu/Mountaineer]: Playing a dual role; the "mountaineer" dies during the passage of time. *''47 Ronin (2013)'' [Kai]: Commits seppuku along with the other remaining ronin (besides a spared Jin Akanishi), as punishment by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, as Kou Shibasaki watches on tearfully. *''Man of Tai Chi (2013)'' [Donaka Mark]: Killed with a fatal Tai Chi move at the end of a fight with Tiger Chen. Notable Connections Son of Patricia Taylor (costume designer) Brother of Kim Reeves Griffin's_death.png|Keanu Reeves in The Watcher Keanureeves.jpg|Keanu Reeves in The Matrix Revolutions Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Musicians Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Lebanese actors and actresses Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Stunt Performers